Stay with Me
by eekthefreak
Summary: When Minerva is poisoned and taken to Lord Voldemort how far with Albus Dumbledore go to save her? Rated M for rape, torture, violence, and language.
1. Sick

I do not own any of these characters! They are all complements of J.K. Rowling. I hope that you enjoy, and please comment and let me know what you liked and didn't like! :)

**Chapter 1: Sick **

"Stay with me Minerva, please stay with me" Albus murmured as he ran up the stairs to the hospital wing, Minerva laying lifeless and dying in his arms. Her black hair was bloody mats, which contrasted with her pale skin that was covered from head to toe with bruises. She felt almost weightless as he ran into the infirmary, yelling for Poppy as he gently set her on the bed.

**Three Months Ago**

"Minerva, are you alright? You haven't touched your meal" Albus whispered to Minerva, watching her move her peas from one side of the plate to the other.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. I'm not really hungry" she mumbled trying to sound as upbeat as possible, but failing miserably.

"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself for the last couple of days Minerva. You've barely eaten, you're not getting enough sleep, and you are as pale as one of the ghosts" Albus said with concern etched on his face.

"It's nothing Albus. I'm just feeling slightly under the weather" Minerva said honestly, hoping that he would leave it at that.

"Have you seen Poppy?" Albus asked.

"It's not that bad Albus. I just have a case of the flu. I am sure that it will be gone in a couple of days" Minerva replied, hoping that he wouldn't force her to the hospital wing.

"Well if it gets worse I must insist you see Poppy" Albus said eyeing her as he turned away from her and continued eating his meal.

"Do I really look that bad?" Minerva thought to herself as she continued to play with her peas. It had only been a couple days ago that she started to feel sick. She woke up early, at 6am, and started to grade her students papers while she had her morning cup of tea. She then went down to the great hall to have breakfast. She had about three bites of her oatmeal and she started to feel extremely nauseous. Thinking that it was nothing, she ignored it, and continued to push on through her classes, grading all of the assignments, although it had become much more difficult because she had started to fall asleep in the middle of grading. She would then wake up at two in the morning and realize that she needed to finish her paperwork, putting sleep on hold once again. It had been like this for three days now and Minerva still felt sick.

"If I don't feel better by tomorrow, I will go see Poppy" Minerva whispered, more to herself than Albus. But Albus heard it non-the-less.

After dinner Minerva went back to her classroom to finish up some work before heading to bed. She was halfway through her sixth years papers on how to transfigure a fork into an owl when she heard a noise come from the corner. "Hello? Who's there?" Minerva asked as she stood up from her seat, her hand grasping her wand.

"Stupify!" came a loud voice from behind her.

Minerva felt the red jet hit her back as she fell forward, her head hitting her desk as she slid to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I have absolutely no explanation why it has taken me a YEAR (literally) to update this story! I could tell you that I was caught up with work and school and other random stuff, but I'm not going to do that. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and if you still want more I promise I will update MUCH faster this time!

As always all characters are complements of JK Rowling.

**Chapter 2:**

Albus walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts, making his way to Minerva's sleeping quarters. He had been worried about her ever since he saw her at dinner a couple hours before. She had not been acting like herself. He had been watching her for the past couple of days and noticed that at each meal she was barely eating anything. She had huge bags under her eyes and did not seem to be as alert as she usually was. He just wanted to make sure she was okay before he went to bed.

Albus made it to the entrance to her chambers, giving the password to the knight in the portrait and quietly entering. He had been in Minerva's quarters multiple times before. Every week for over 40 some years Minerva and him would get together to play a game of chess. Sometimes at his office and other times here in Minerva's quarters. It seemed to work better in her quarters than her classroom because they were not interrupted from their game every few minutes by students passing by, or asking Minerva questions about the homework that was due the next day.

Albus looked around the common room. He had always liked her quarters. When you walked in you were in her common room, which had a full wall of books on one side. Across from it was a fire that had a big comfy chair by it that usually had Minerva curled up with a book or some homework. On another wall was her desk and then there where two other rooms that split off from there. One was the lavatory while the other was her bedroom where she slept. Usually when Albus arrived Minerva had already transfigured her chair into a table with two chairs and had the chess set sitting out and waiting for their game to begin.

Other than all the lights being turned off, the room looked exactly like he remembered it. "Lumos" he whispered as a beam of light came from the tip of his wand. If Minerva was asleep, he didn't want to wake her up.

Albus tip-toed across the room to her bedroom, were he opened the door just a smidge and looked inside. "Lemon Drops" Albus muttered under his breath at the sight of an empty bed. _Doesn't she know what time it is? She is sick! Being sleep deprived is not going to help her condition! _

Thinking that he might know where she might be, Albus left and headed down the hall to Minerva's classroom.

_What happened?_ Minerva thought as she started to re-gain her senses. She was in pain. Everything hurt. She couldn't move. Her arms, legs, and chest where bound to what seemed to be a concrete floor. She had a rope around her neck that was tied to the floor so that she couldn't lift her head more than a foot off of the floor. She was positioned in a way that made it look like she was in a coffin. Her arms were right next to her body, bound to the floor and her feet were bound to the floor, about 1 foot in between them.

Minerva opened her eyes slowly, trying to take in something that might tell her where she was. But she found that every time she opened them she saw stars, so she kept them closed. That's when she heard talking.

"Yes my-my lord, we did just as you asked." A man said. She could feel the nervousness in his voice. "The boy stun-stunned her and she was so weak from the poison he had given her that she bare-barely even fought back."

She could hear shuffling coming from what seemed to be about 10 feet away. "Very good Wormtail, I shall let Lucious know that his son has served me well" the man replied, sending a shiver down her spine.

She knew that voice. He was once a student who was a year younger than her. At one time he even had a crush on her, saying that he would love her forever. But Minerva never really liked him, let alone loved him. He was one of those people who always wanted to be in control and thought that he was better than everyone. He had tried to ask her out multiple times but she was never interested. He always talked about how he wanted to be the strongest wizard that there ever was and he wanted the strongest witch by his side. This man was Tom Riddle, or as most of the wizard community knew him by; Lord Voldemort.

Minerva heard the creek of the floorboards and it seemed like someone was walking closer to her.

"I think that it's time we wake our visitor up, don't you think so Wormtail?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"Ye-yes ma-master" replied Wormtail.

Just then Minerva felt excruciating pain as a foot stomped down on her stomach, causing her to gasp and spring forward, only to be choked by the rope around her neck.

"Ah Minerva, so glad you could finally join us. . . ."

Yes a cliff hanger! Let me know what you think! Suggestions, questions, and constructive criticisms are welcome (please attempt to be kind!).


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in updating. I had a close family friend who lost her 3 year battle to cancer, and it has been a rather emotional couple of weeks. On another note, hopefully you like this chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think! :)

As always, all characters are complements of JK Rowling!

**Chapter 3**

"_Ah Minerva, so glad you could finally join us. . . "_

Minerva gasped, she couldn't breathe. The combination of him stomping of her stomach and her air supply being cut off was having its effect. She was starting to see bright spots of light and her surroundings were blurry.

"You might want to relax my dear. You do seem to be stressing yourself out" Lord Voldemort drawled. She could hear the humor in his voice and hated it.

She glared at him. Her breathing was starting to become slightly easier, the bright spots in her vision dulling slightly.

"What. . .do you want?" Minerva asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Come now Minerva. Is that how you greet an old friend?" Voldemort replied.

"Fuck you" she spat, her anger getting the better of her. _How dare he act like this is a normal social visit! _

"Crucio!"

The feeling of pain came over her again. This time though it was more than just her stomach, her whole body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't control the spasms taking over her body, forcing her limbs to flail in all directions. She couldn't breathe. Every time her body jerked forward she was choked by the rope around her neck. She couldn't cry out even if she wanted to. She felt like a fish out of water; gasping and opening her mouth without actually getting oxygen.

"Tsk, tsk. You should be more polite Minerva. You wouldn't want to get on my angry side" Voldemort sneered as he lifted the curse.

Minerva was panting. She felt as though her body had been drained of its energy. She tried to calm herself, tried to get her body to calm itself.

"I've been planning your . . . visit . . . for some time now." Voldemort said as he started to circle her. "Yes, first I gave the young Malfoy some poison. Told him to find a way to get it into your meals – in small doses of course. You would be sure to notice otherwise. Then once you were weak enough Malfoy was to let us know.

Minerva's mind was racing.

"Once you were weak enough we had two vanishing cabinets; One at Hogwarts and another outside of the school. We used them to transport my minions to Hogwarts, who then stunned you and brought you here, to me"

_Vanishing cabinet? Hogwarts? Minions? Stunned? Malfoy? Poison? What the hell was going on?_

"Now what's next you may ask?" Voldemort asked as he bent down to Minerva's ear. "How about we start where we left off?" he whispered in her ear, causing her face to grow red with anger.

"And where did we leave off?" Minerva snapped, her accent becoming more pronounced as her voice raised louder with each word. "Did we leave off with you asking me to go out with you? How about with me saying no? Or maybe with me telling you that you're a . . ."

"Crucio!" Voldemort growled.

Fire took over her body again. Her vision was fading, and then blackness was all she could see.


End file.
